timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Forget the Alamo
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis The Time Squad are sent to The Alamo, and find everyone (including Tuddrussel's ancestor) setting up a party for the Mexican forces rather than defend themselves. Plot During their down time Larry is teaching Otto how to sew, showing him that he can make something original like he has, and whips out a hand made jacket for Tuddrussel that is bedazzled with sequins that reads "TUDDYBEAR" on the back. Tuddrussel happens to walk in and see this, and outright refuses to wear it, hurting Larry's feelings. He also disapproves of him teaching Otto how to sew, in the reasoning that it "teaches him how to be a girl". The alarm suddenly goes off, saving Larry from anymore harassment from Tuddrussel in how he educates Otto. In the control room, Larry pulls up the next mission and on the big screen pops up a picture of The Alamo, Texas, 1836. Otto explains that The Alamo was a fort in the Texas War of Independence, where about 200 frontiersmen, including Davy Crockett, fought in vain to defend Texas against the Mexican army. Tuddrussel becomes excited about the mission, as he's from Texas himself and one of his ancestors, Jeremiah Tuddrussel, was one of the men who fought there. He makes a big deal about Jeremiah, claiming that he was as "tough as a Grizzly and just as mean!" and is a great honor and legend in the Tuddrussel family. In 1836, the Time Squad arrives in front of The Alamo.The sight of the building and the Texas flag immediately brings tears to Tuddrussel's eyes, but the emotional scene is ruined when Larry starts stretching his legs, embarrassing the man greatly. Tuddrussel asks that Larry try to knock off his more "sissy" personality for him while they're there, so he doesn't embarrass him in front of Jeremiah Tuddrussel. They open the doors and are greeted to confetti and noise makers. Inside the fort the frontiersmen are preparing for a big party with balloons and streamers and a Mariachi band. Larry is thrilled and exclaims that this is "A fiesta!" and a man comes up to tell them that that's the idea. The man explains that they're preparing to give the Mexican army a "Texas is big for the both of us" Mexican Heritage fiesta. Tuddrussel, upset, points out that they're supposed to be defending Texas from Mexico. But the Man argues that the Mexican army outnumbers them and it's a better idea to throw a party because, "They have a great time, we don't get our butts shot off, it's a win-win!" Otto brings up the fact that Texas wasn't big enough for both, and that's what the fight was about, but the man is not to be persuaded otherwise. Tuddrussel and Otto try to go off to find Jeremiah Tuddrussel, thinking that maybe they could talk to him to straighten this all out. But unfortunately this gets interrupted by the man they were talking to, who claims that he is Jeremiah Tuddrussel. Tuddrussel can't believe it, and so shocked from this revelation he passes out. Later, Larry offers his assistance, and becomes friends with Jeremiah. And he takes over in making the fiesta a success. Otto and Tuddrussel are watching from the wall of the Alamo. The officer is in a depression, and talks to Otto about how disappointed he is with Jeremiah after hearing so many stories from his own father on how great of a hero he was. But the truth that he was just a party planner crushes him, and claims that he doesn't even know who he is anymore. Otto gives him a pep talk about who he is, that he's "Officer Buck Tuddrussel of Time Squad" and that he's got a job to do. This speech brings Tuddrussel back to normal, and they shout out their intentions to ruin the party. This was overheard by Davy Crockett, who easily punches out Tuddrussel and hauls the two down in the jail cell and makes them sew party ponchos. Tuddrussel reassures Otto that while Larry is distracted right now, he'll get them out of there eventually. From the window he watches Larry make demands left and right, clearly too engulfed with party planning to be of any help. Making Tuddrussel have to tell Otto that he needs to come up with a plan to get them out now. Otto pulls through in making a new plan, and makes a straight jacket for Davy Crockett. He shows the gift to Crockett, who doesn't know that it's a trick and happily accepts the jacket. Otto has him try it on, and tightens it. With Crockett tied up and in the jail cell, the guys lock him in and flee the scene. Outside The Alamo is General Santa Ana's army, who spies on the men inside and sees the fiesta going on. Suspicious, the General leads his men to the fort to see what the 'gringos' are up to. The army goes inside and is treated kindly by the frontiersmen, but are confused and weary of the very watered down version of Mexican culture that's being represented, including the piñata that has only glitter inside instead of treats. Larry appears in a bull fighting outfit in front of the General Santa Ana and offers him "ice cream tacos". This angers Santa Ana, who finds this entire "fiesta" to be an insult to his culture and he orders his men to attack the men. Tuddrussel and Otto stand by the door to the fort and note how the men are getting badly beaten. Larry comes out of the fight to cower among them. Jeremiah gets out of the fight, shouting at Larry that it's all his fault that the fiesta was ruined. He gets dragged back into the fight, and Tuddrussel states that it "serves him right, the party planner!" Tuddrussel tries to cheer Larry up by giving him a poncho that he had sewn for him while in jail that reads "LARRY 3K", which Larry just loves. Larry tries to hug him, but Tuddrussel rejects his advances. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2